


Nested

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: Wonwoo and Jihoon make it official
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Nested

**Author's Note:**

> A softer fic converted from tumblr, and another pairing I had fun writing for. Find me on twitter, commissions are open, you guys know the drill ^.^

Jihoon paced outside of the door, worrying his lower lip with his teeth to pass the time. He was nervous, enough so that Wonwoo had caught on to the bitter scent and kicked him out of the room to build his nest without the alpha’s presence. Jihoon had whined and pawed at the door at first, wanting to be there with him, to dote on his work and praise him for it, but he knew that this sort of thing, especially for an event like this, was meant to be private and special for Wonwoo, so he took to pacing the hallway instead.

When the door finally opened to reveal Wonwoo standing there, Jihoon nearly knocked him over from trying to hug him too quickly. Wonwoo laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Jihoon, shaking his head as the alpha began to smell and scent along his throat.

“Stop being a doof, you big baby,” Wonwoo pulled Jihoon’s head back to hold his face in his hands, “I was in there the whole time, I’m ok.”

“You could've gotten hurt,” Jihoon grumbled, averting his eyes to the floor as his face flushed. Wonwoo just smiled, bringing his face closer to press a kiss to the alpha’s forehead before bringing him inside the room.

Wonwoo had really done a nice job on the nest, Jihoon has to admit. The room was lit up only by the faint glow of fairy lights along the perimeter of the floor, the middle of which was taken up by the bulk of the nest. He’d carefully arranged blankets and sheets to form a nice circle with pillows lining the edge for a comfortable border, and there were even some stuffed animals from his bed lying around. Jihoon pressed his nose into Wonwoo’s cheek as a sign of affection, grinning when he giggled.

“You like it?”

“It's amazing, you really outdid yourself again.”

“And to think,” Wonwoo pulled Jihoon by the arm over to the side of the circle, already lifting the sweatshirt he had on over his head, “It's going to be ruined in an hour.”

“An hour?” Jihoon scoffed, grabbing onto the omega’s hips once he had tossed the sweatshirt to the side, “Who do you take me for?”

“Alphas given the chance to mate usually don't like to wait around. Gonna prove me wrong?”

Jihoon growled at that, moving his hands under Wonwoo’s remaining shirt to take it off, leaving him in nothing but his sweatpants. He clicked his tongue when Jihoon tried to kiss him, giving him permission to go further only when the alpha stripped down as well. Luckily Jihoon didn't leave him waiting too long, and as soon as his shirt hit the floor, he had pulled Wonwoo back in to attach their lips.

They moved down to the floor soon enough, curling into the warm fabric of the nest as Jihoon helped Wonwoo settle on his back. His mouth never detached from the omega’s as he worked him through two orgasms, one over the fabric of his pants and the other with a hand wrapped around his cock, his fingers practiced and skilled enough by now to know where to touch, where to pinch, where to do anything without having to look.

When Wonwoo couldn't take it anymore, he flipped over on to his stomach, rising up on his knees and arching his back to properly present himself to Jihoon. The alpha growled at the sight, pressing down on his lower back more to push his ass higher for him. The two orgasms plus the amount of slick he was producing had left Wonwoo more than prepared to take him, and after some adjusting and another growl, Jihoon thrust into him, bottoming out in one go.

He picked up a steady pace, leaning down over Wonwoo’s back to cover his body in a predatory, protective way. With one hand he held his weight up on the floor, and the other pressed flat against the omega’s belly, allowing both of them to feel every time he pushed all the way into him. Wonwoo couldn't help but moan, dropping his head to watch the way Jihoon’s hand would move slightly with each forward thrust, wondering what it would look like if the bulge in his stomach wasn’t from the alpha’s cock, but from his pups instead. The idea of Jihoon not only mating him tonight but also breeding him, by filling him up so much that he got pregnant on the first try made Wonwoo moan loudly and clench down on him, forcing his eyes closed as he tried not to cum again too quickly.

Jihoon must have caught onto his thoughts because his hand moved lower to cup the underside of Wonwoo’s belly.

“What were you thinking about, hmm? It wasn’t about me, making you mine and marking you with my seed, was it? I could pump you full tonight, hold you down, and knot you over and over until you couldn't hold anymore of my cum in if you tried. You could have my pups, a whole litter, and grow big and round knowing what we did tonight worked, and we could do it again.”

Wonwoo didn't hold back this time, letting Jihoon’s words wash over him as he was hit quickly by his orgasm, practically screaming into the pillow below him. His legs shook so much that he thought they would give out, but Jihoon pulled him up by the shoulder, resting him back against his chest as he continued to fuck him through it. As his knot began to swell, he pushed Wonwoo’s hair out of the way to reveal the skin on his shoulder, and then, with a final thrust to lock himself inside of him, Jihoon bit down.

Without a chance to rest, another orgasm hit him as the alpha continued to sink his teeth into his skin, not stopping until they had pierced his mating gland and sealed their bond. Wonwoo continued to tremble in his arms, his muscles jumping from the aftershocks as Jihoon sat back and curled his arms around him to hold his back to his chest. He continued to move, soft, grinding motions against him to fully milk out his own orgasm while Wonwoo whimpered, trying to regain his grip on reality.

A few minutes later, he’d finally regained his senses and collapsed back against Jihoon’s body, thoroughly exhausted. Jihoon lapped at his shoulder, cleaning up any remnants of blood from the mark, and pressed kisses to the rest of his skin to help bring him back. When he caught his breath, Wonwoo opened his eyes to see Jihoon already staring down at him, his cheeks completely flushed but his eyes shining.

“That was…” Wonwoo sighed, grinning, “Something.”

“Something,” Jihoon repeated, moving one of his hands to rub at the lower part of the omega’s belly, “Sorry about the-”

Wonwoo shook his head, tilting his chin back in hopes of being able to catch Jihoon’s lips, “No, no it’s ok, I…. liked it too.”

“You did?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo finally was able to catch the edge of the alpha’s jaw to peck, “Where'd you learn how to dirty talk like that?”

He shrugged, nuzzling into Wonwoo’s neck to let him lap and kiss his ear, “Just instincts I guess, it's something my wolf wanted.”

Wonwoo smiled, pausing his actions to cover Jihoon’s hand with his own, stroking over the slight bulge his knot and his cum had created, “Maybe it stuck.”

“Don't say that,” Jihoon groaned, “I'm still hard and at this rate, my knot won't go down.”

“Does that mean we have to go again?” Wonwoo looked around at the nest, which was surprisingly mostly still intact. Maybe it would take a few more rounds to absolutely destroy.

“Does that mean I get to mark you again?”

He tilted his head back to look at Jihoon again, grinning when he caught his eye and stretching up to kiss him. He whined when Wonwoo’s tongue ran along his bottom lip before opening up and letting him inside. When they broke apart again, he chased after his mate’s lips to steal another kiss.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
